Damon, The Noble Brother
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: Stefan did more than just turn Damon against his will. He stole Damon from himself. Stefan made Damon the soulless monster he became. Thus the curse. Thus the misery. Pairings undecided. Pre-TVD .. Future appearances of Damon's friends through out the years..


**A/N: This drabble of sorts ... I just had to write for Damon.**

** Prologue**

This wasn't the kind of life he had pictured when, in his youth; he had bothered to think about the future long enough. Granted he had never thought of settling down, marrying a respectable young lady and having the life his father wanted him to have, and from which he continuously rebelled. He was a wild spirit, settling down wasn't for him, that was his little brother, with his overly serious disposition, his little brother who took after their father more than any of them knew.

He took after his mother. She hadn't been in his life for many years now. But before his brother's birth, he was her everything. And she was his. She would tell him tales of their ancestors, the ones who came from Italy and founded this little town. She would read adventures to him, and he would doze with his curly haired head on her knee. Long after her death, those were the memories he always remembered of her the most; those lazy, summer afternoons with her fingers in his hair, untangling it, and him laying with his head in her lap, staring straight up at he with childlike wonder as she told him wondrous things about the world. The world that she longed to see. The world that he saw later on, and always, always he thought of his young mother.

He always tried to think of her better memories, unlike the ones which still made him grimace. Her grimaces, her sweaty brow, her wane smiles. He remembered her gentle smile, which was his and his alone, her eyes, so very like his own. He took that sweet temperament from her. She was his everything as his father never seem to like him. But then she was gone. And his father wasn't there for him. And he had a baby brother who cried and cried and cried all the time. Nobody cared for him anymore. And that sweet smile stayed. For now.

And then Katherine Pierce happened.

Everything had been going well. Well, as well as can be expected. His father hated his guts. He returned the favour tenfold. But he loved his brother. Loved him with the bottom of his heart. And his brother looked up to him, sought his approval.

And then Katherine happened.

Before he knew it, everything blew out of proportion. She was one thing he refused to lose to his brother. He gave her love, he doled out affections in his innocence, unable to see it wasn't him that she wanted.

Ans then, there was Stefan, feeding him blood, refusing to let him die with some dignity. He never could forgive Stefan for that. He took his mother from him, His father adored Stefan. He got Katherine killed. He killed their father. However much of a bastard the man, he was still their father. However much he denied he did hold some affection for the man. Then, then Stefan forced him into being this creature, this monster.

And the sweet smile that his mother had gifted him with was gone. Mutilated beyond belief. Whenever he was prone to feel, he would feel grief, for losing that one thing from his mother that he had gotten, and kept safe in himself, where no one could take it from him. Stefan tore his mother's smile from his heart.

And then they burned down the house.

Everything that identified him as Damon Salvatore was burned down. Everything that belonged to his mother, not even a likeness survived. He never forgive Stefan for that. It was never just about Katherine. Stefan tore, and blew away the Damon who the raised by Mary Salvatore.

Stefan killed Damon; Mary's son, Stefan's brother, Katherine's lover, First born and heir or Giuseppe Salvatore.

Stefan created this monster, this mutilated, damaged, cheap imitation of Damon. Stefan would suffer for eternity. Thus the promise.

**So... Did you like it? A review would be highly appreciated. If you think it has the potential of being more... please let me know.**


End file.
